This invention relates to an animal anchor, and more particularly to an anchor which serves as a tie-off for dogs and other small animals.
There has long been a need for a reliable and convenient tie-off for dogs and other small animals. Conventional tie-offs require the fastening of the tie-off to the ground using a stake which is driven or screwed into the ground. Devices of this kind are found in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,176; No. 2,435,081; and No. 2,525,890. These three patented devices have a swivel connection at the top so the animal can move in a circle without tangling, but all of them feature a stake which is driven into the ground in order to anchor the device.
Other prior art methods of animal tie-offs include cables or ropes around trees or posts, which may result in tangling, or tie-offs which are moveable along a cable strung between trees or posts.
It is an object of this invention to provide an animal anchor which is a moveable, self-contained unit that is free from tangling, does not require a driven stake or screw anchor and is attractive and virtually indestructible, providing years of use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an animal anchor which is very easy on, i.e., almost totally non-destructive of, the grass and may be easily moved from one location to another so that there is less tendency to wear a track in the grass.